


[Art] Nothing Better

by SasTMK (OutOfLuck)



Category: South Park
Genre: Art, Hugging, M/M, Romance, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutOfLuck/pseuds/SasTMK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Part of the Creek Secret Santa Exchange 2015]</p><p>Craig would never have thought it possible, but there was literally nothing better than holding Tweek in his arms, pressed close, it just felt right, so perfect… he never wanted to let him go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] Nothing Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wiw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiw/gifts).



> Part of the Creek Secret Santa Exchange 2015
> 
> Gift for: [craigdaddy](http://craigdaddy.tumblr.com)
> 
> Prompt: Anything christmas-y or light-hearted  
> Artist Note: I went with light-hearted. Hope you like this at least a little bit, dear recipient!
> 
>  
> 
> Rebloggable tumblr version: [Here.](http://fightacrosstheconstellation.tumblr.com/post/135344481247)

[](http://imgur.com/uVXMkvN)

[](http://imgur.com/xzbg2rL)


End file.
